Evan O'Shea
TX3 (Real Name Andrew, Green) is a CAW wrestler created by Hellsonlychild and is currently signed with Ultimate Reckless Wrestling, Derek's Championship Wrestling League, & World CAW Wrestling.In URW he is the current reigning URW United States Champion and one half of the URW World Tag Team Champions with Sheamus. While in DCWL he is the current NAW Hardcore Champion Current Leagues Ultimate Reckless Wrestling After GCW closed its doors TX3 then joined Ultimate Reckless Wrestling (which Hellsonlychild said will be his last attempt at a CAW league) defeating Chris Jericho on the first URW Saturday Night Shock Wave to become the first URW Hardcore Championship. On the first URW Destruction TX3 retained his Hardcore Championship defeating Omega, Immediately following the match Sheamus attached TX3 and challenged him to a Hardcore title match to which TX3 accepted, that match will happen at URW's first CPV World War Z and it will be an Extreme Rules match. TX3 whould go on to defeat Sheamus at World War Z to retain his Hardcore Championship. On Shockwave TX3 put up his Hardcore Championship against newcomer Darren Demonic, prior to the match TX3 was hit by a car and Due to that lost the Hardcore Championship to Darren in a squash match. Following the match it was announced that TX3 Hade suffered a Sever concussion and he would be sidelined indefinitely and that his career was pretty much over.This would turn out to be false as TX3 would return at URW Champions Hell being reveled as Sheamus's tag team partner for Shamus's Feast or Fired briefcase cash in and would win the URW World Tag Team Championships and turn Heel in the process. On URW Blood TX3 would beat the Big Show to win the URW United States Championship 'Derek's Championship Wrestling League' TX3 made an appearance on DCWL'S 28th show competing in a 4 man battle royal to win a DCWL Contract however he was eliminated first by El Jefe. TX3 got his revenge however on El Jefe by beating him for the NAW Hardcore Championship on DCWL NAW Hardcore Title Madness 6-27-10. On DCWL NAW Hardcore Title Madness 6-28-10 Defended the NAW Hardcore Championship against James Porter but during the match El Jefe came out and hit the 450 Splash on TX3 to win the title however TX3 would beat El Jefe hours latter to win the title back. On June 29, 2010 it was announced that TX3 has signed a contract with DCWL and had joined Danny's Dynasty and will be facing Ed Kewl at DCWL Never Ending Aggression with Ed Kewl's Career and the NAW Hardcore Championship on the line. World CAW Wrestling On June 29, 2010 it was announced that TX3 has signed a contract with WCW Special Appearances CAW Clusterfuck TX3 took part in the CAW Clusterfuck match. He entered at no.8, and lasted 5 minutes, 11 seconds, before being eliminated by The Rage and Waluigi. 'New Age Wrestling' TX3 made an appearance at NAW Hardcore Madness 5-01-2010 winning the NAW Hardcore Championship from John Cena but lost it almost seconds latter to The Hardcore Icon Defunct Leagues Generic Championship Wrestling TX3 made his CAW debut in the now defunct CAW league Generic Championship Wrestling there he become the first (and only) Generic Championship Wrestling Fuck My Life Champion by defeating A.D.I.N and Kurt Cobain on a GCW Web match (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3wPDIroVnI) he would defend the title once in a handicap first blood match against the little misses at GCW’s only mega event GCW Free For All (which never aired) where he retained. The company closed its doors after this event 'Finishers' Miami Massacre '''(Shooting Star Press) (2009-Present) 'TX Takedown '(STO) (2010-Present) '''Spin Cycle (Leg Hook reverse STO) (2009-2010) Championships and accomplishments 'Generic Championship Wrestling' GCW Fuck My Life Championship (1 Time Only) Ultimate Reckless Wrestling URW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) URW World Tag Team Championships (1 Time & Current W/ Sheamus)\ URW United States Championship (1 Time & Current) 'New Age Wrestling' NAW Hardcore Championship (3 Times & Current)*(1) 'Notes*' (1) 2 of those reigns where won when the title was under the DCWL banner Wrestling Themes Dont Say Lazy- After School Tea Time (GCW) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fia0iyvd0Dw) Everyday Combat- Lostprophets (GCW & URW) ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qKwxjBfmn0) Static-X - The Only (When teaming with John Black as Black X) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMCbJB4yNXo) They Said A Storm Was Coming-Jamies Elsewhere (URW Current) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8a9nGMdre0) 'Thousand Foot Krutch - Rawkfist (DCWL Current) '(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vh2YFfeUrOA) Category:Something CAWful CAW